<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's left behind by Lire_Casander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362343">what's left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander'>Lire_Casander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Gen, Mentions Of The Night Rosa Died, Past Abuse, mentions of noah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabbles for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020">Isobel Evans Appreciation 2020</a>.</p><p>not connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. glamour at its finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from <i>Storm</i> by Victor Crone.</p><p>Each chapter will have its separate warnings, and all comments will be moderated. Please heed the warnings and be nice.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>spring cleaning in the middle of winter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 1: fashion &amp; image &amp; <i>bathroom sink</i> by miranda lambert</b></p><p>title from <i>bathroom sink</i> by miranda lambert</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> mentions of noah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She goes through her whole closet with just one single glance, when not so long ago it would have taken her <i>eons</i> to choose one outfit to wear.</p><p>Now, all she has is a string of memories.</p><p>Her fingers touch the silk she used to wear with Noah. She scrunches her nose, throws the garment onto the floor. Soon, it’s followed by the black dress and the hat she wore for the funeral.</p><p>That’s enough.</p><p>She sighs and closes the door abruptly.</p><p>There might be time for a different spring cleaning. Right now, she’s happy with what she already has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. floating high above these fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>isobel evans finds out she's much more than her outside</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 2: aliens &amp; powers &amp; <i>the monster</i> by the damnwells</b></p><p>title from <i>the monster</i> by the damnwells</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> no warnings apply</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with her trying to move the framed picture and ends when she manages to break glasses with just a thought.</p><p>Or so she believed.</p><p>It starts in a planet in the middle of a different galaxy and ends on Earth, with her blonde braids disheveled as she tries her best to keep a fire from getting out of control.</p><p>It starts with her not remembering who she was before becoming Isobel Evans and ends the day she chooses to be herself – the woman she’s meant to be.</p><p>With a myriad of powers she now can begin to master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. here's the day for letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>friendships blossom in the most inhospitable places</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 3: relationships &amp; dynamics &amp; <i>heartsteady</i> by david mcmillin</b></p><p>title from <i>heartsteady</i> by david mcmillin</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> mentions of the night rosa died</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isobel Evans isn’t the kind of woman to make friends easily. She’s always hidden underneath the surface. And then she ruined their whole lives.</p><p>Even if it wasn’t <i>her</i>.</p><p>She’s sitting alone, mulling over how fucked up her life has become – how Max is mostly dead and Michael won’t even talk to her – when a green milkshake slides in front of her.</p><p>“Thought you could use a bit of sugary happiness,” Rosa says as she sits opposite to her. “Thought you could use the company, too.”</p><p>And just like that, the new Isobel makes her – completely surprising – first real friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. running through the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>isobel doesn't understand why she keeps dreaming of someone she's never met</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 4: favorite scenes &amp; quotes &amp; <i>liability</i> by lorde</b></p><p>title from <i>liability</i> by lorde</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> mentions of noah, au where isobel isn't an alien</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“You’re not my person, Noah. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you my secret. I don’t love you. I never did.”</i>
</p><p>She wakes up, sweat breaking through her skin. Isobel sits up and takes the glass of water she always keeps on her bedside table and sips from it. When she looks at her left, she can make the framed diploma hanging off the wall on her rented apartment in New York – the piece of paper that states she’s a lawyer.</p><p>She can’t shake this weird feeling – that there’s something missing. Who is this Noah she keeps dreaming of?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. not everything pretty sparkles and shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>isobel is on a quest to find out her true nature</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 5: identity &amp; self-discovery &amp; <i>homecoming queen?</i> by kelsea ballerini</b></p><p>title from <i>homecoming queen?</i> by kelsea ballerini</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> no warnings apply</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walks into the weirdness that Planet 7 has always been because she wants to prove to herself that she isn’t <i>only</i> what she’s become these past years.</p><p>She’s much more than Noah’s wife – now his contrite widow – and she’s much more than the pretty face who smiles at the events she helps to organize. She’s much more than just another Roswell High Queen who never left her hometown.</p><p>She may not know who she is <i>yet</i>. But she has come to realize that she can be much more than what others want her to be.</p><p>She can be <i>herself</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. let it out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is one way to get over noah that isobel hasn't tried yet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 6: emotions &amp; healing &amp; <i>quiet</i> by milck</b></p><p>title from <i>quiet</i> by milck</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> implied abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She takes one step forward and three steps backwards. Rosa says therapy has helped her, but Isobel isn’t sure whether there’s salvation for her – if there can be healing from all the pain she’s inflicted, for all the pain she’s undergone.</p><p>“Hello, my name’s Isobel,” she begins, only to be cut by a choir of voices. “And I’m here because I’ve been deeply hurt.”</p><p>It feels liberating, saying the words, allowing the pain to flow out of her system and float before her eyes, a nebula of swirling colors that turns into a supernova instead of into a black hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. someone to commit to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>isobel realizes there's more than one way to be a family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for <a href="https://isobelevansappreciation.tumblr.com/post/622364380993142784/isobel-evans-appreciation-week-2020/">isobel evans appreciation 2020</a>, <b>day 7: lily cowles appreciation day &amp; free day (be bold) &amp; <i>the man</i> by taylor swift</b></p><p>title from <i>the man</i> by taylor swift</p><p><b>chapter warnings:</b> no warnings apply</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I open my eyes now?” she asks once again as she trips on her own feet.</p><p>“We’re here, you can take the blindfold off,” Michael instructs, sounding annoyed.</p><p>When she does, she’s marveled.</p><p>Max and Liz smiling from the windowsill. Maria and Rosa with brushes in their hands and paint stains on their clothes. Alex and Kyle putting the finishing touches on a cradle. And Michael – Michael’s holding a handmade musical mobile.</p><p>Isobel can’t help the watery laugh that comes out, a hand lifting to her swollen belly, at the sight of her family ready to welcome her baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>